Kilómetros
by TheBlackSwan25
Summary: Una carta que quién sabe si será respondida.


Kilómetros

**Por: Sakura Li**

A varios cientos de kilómetros

Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol

Y siento cómo un cambio armónico

Va componiendo una canción en mi interior.

Tokio,  20 de septiembre 2003

Aún me pregunto cómo te pude dejar ir. Sé que hubiera sido egoísta de mi parte si no lo hubiera permitido, pero entiende, tu ausencia me mata. Aunque trate de ser fuerte, no lo soy. Por más que trate de fingir que todo está bien, no lo está. Simplemente me haces falta, mucha falta.  El día que me dijiste de tu partida  sentí que el corazón se me destrozó en miles de pedazos. Ya no sería lo mismo. Cientos, miles, millones de kilómetros nos separarían. Si eran pocas las veces que te podía ver, ahora podría decir que no te vería. Ahora más que nunca siento tu ausencia, puedo estar con las chicas pero mi mente está contigo donde quiera que estés. Creo que estoy empezando a enloquecer, no veo el día en que regreses a mi lado. El día que estemos juntos de nuevo. Quisiera que fuera mañana, o esta misma noche para poder dormir tranquila junto a ti, o por lo menos saber que estás cerca de mí.

Sé que seguirlo suena ilógico

Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico

Y en nuestro encuentro telefónico

He recordado que estoy loco por ti.

Amanece otro día sin ti, veo fijamente el techo dejando mi mente en blanco y, sin querer, tu imagen vuelve nuevamente a mí. Suspiro. Hoy tengo clases pero no tengo ningún ánimo de ir pero, qué remedio, tengo que hacerlo para que nadie se de cuenta de mi estado. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado preocupar a nadie. Con gran pesadez me levanto de mi cama con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña y tomo un relajante baño de agua caliente. Cierro los ojos. Sí, soy egoísta. Sólo pensando en mí y no en lo que él siente, en lo que él quiere, en sus sueños...

Llega la noche y con ella aparece la oportunidad de poder llamarte, de poder escuchar tu voz. Me basta sólo con que me digas que estás bien, pero sólo se escucha tu voz  reproducida por la grabadora. De seguro estás muy ocupado estudiando y eso está bien, te esfuerzas por conseguir lo que quieres, mientras que yo soy un completo fracaso. Vuelvo a marcar tu número con la esperanza de que esta vez sea tu verdadera voz la que me conteste, sin embargo, allí está de nuevo ese horrendo aparato. 

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono

Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor

Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.

Siento la humedad de tibias lágrimas que empiezan a correr libremente por mis mejillas. Muchas veces he llorado, pero muy pocas por ti. He comprobado de una buena vez que me estoy volviendo completamente loca. Loca de amor por ti. Me he dado cuenta de que este amor que me oprime el pecho es tan puro, tan real, tan indispensable como el aire que respiro y tan asfixiante por falta de él. Que este amor es tan verdadero que ha sobrepasado la barrera del tiempo y de la muerte. Que ha superado tantos obstáculos que nada ni nadie podrá superarlo. Entonces...  si todo eso fue superado tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, por qué permites que un insignificante obstáculo como lo es la distancia se interponga entre nosotros en el presente? Te habrás olvidado de mí o es que acaso tus estudios te consumen todo el tiempo? La verdad me niego a creer que eso sea así y es en estos momentos en el que siento que la duda invade mi ser.

A varios cientos de kilómetros 

Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor

En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono

Se quedará pensando mi corazón...

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono

Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor

Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.

 Con mi cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio y mis ojos nublados de más lágrimas que amenazan con salir, escucho tu voz una y otra vez a través del teléfono. Con sólo la pequeña luz de la lámpara del escritorio, veo el retrato de que nos tomamos un día de primavera. Estábamos allí los dos, felices, sin absolutamente ninguna preocupación. Cuánto daría porque se volviera a dar un momento como ese. Un repentino brillo que emanó de mi mano llamó mi atención y, al limpiar mis ojos pude ver una luz de esperanza. Era el brillante en forma de corazón del anillo que me diste. Sonreí al verlo recordando lo tonta que fui al no saber al principio lo que significaba. Significaba más que un simple regalo, es tu manera de demostrarme cuánto me amas. Sin decir palabra me lo colocaste en el dedo y de esa manera me juraste amor eterno. 

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono

Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor

Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos...

Limpio mi rostro de todas aquellas lágrimas que derramé sin sentido. A pesar de todo estás conmigo, no tengo por qué llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte por ti, por mí, por los dos. El tiempo pasará rápido, Darien, ya lo verás. Y muy pronto podremos seguir con nuestras vidas. Aún no sé por qué te escribo todas estas cosas que de seguro te harán sentir mal, pero esa no es la intención. Yo sólo quiero que sepas que después de todo lo que he pasado en tu ausencia, estoy bien.  Aunque aún sigo pensando en que no me has respondido las cartas anteriores. Por favor trata de responderme  esta si? 

Con amor...

Serena Tsukino

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos...

Notas de Autora: UFFFF!!!!! De una sola sentada hice esto pero... NO ME GUSTA!!! Para variar ¬_¬ La verdad no sé en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto. Debe ser la falta que me hace conectarme en una noche como esta. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! EXTRAÑO EL MUNDO DEL INTERNET T.T  ***snif snif*** 

Bueno.. como ven está inspirado en la canción de Sin Bandera titulada Kilómetros, que por cierto esa canción me encanta *.* pero lo irónico que en estos momentos la que me está inspirando es la canción My Inmortal de Evanescence raro no? n_nU 

Para los que no saben, el songfic está inspirado en la serie Sailor Moon Stars, en el momento en el que Mamoru se va para EE.UU. T.T (otro de mis capítulos masoquistas ^^U) 

Dedicado a: TOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS LOS QUE QUIERO (y más a los que lo están leyendo ^o^ jojojojojojojo) y principalmente a:

Mei-chan: Todo saldrá bien si? I'm a dreamer... Hisomu pawaa… (aunque todavía no haya despertado n_nU) 

Shaoran-chan: cursi verdad?? Bueno.. no me importa. Igual te quiero.

Saitou-san. OTOU-CHAN!!!!!! Aquí te traigo algo para que te entretengas y me critiques jejejejeje (ni se te ocurra hacerlo ¬_¬)

Yahiko-chan: Espero que te guste. Aún sigo escribiendo, cosas raras pero sigo escribiendo ^^

Francamente no sé por qué estoy celebrando este fic si lo que voy a recibir son puras quejas por el final tan triste. Lo único que hice fue basarme en la situación de Usagi y agregarle un poco de imaginación sin salirme del anime.

Atte. 

SL


End file.
